Plumber's Angels
by Robin Lee
Summary: Woo! Chapter 9 (its about time) : The Princesses and Pauline survived the explosion...or did they? Are Mario and Luigi even alive? Come and read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: .......snore.......what? Oh, more notes....ah to heck with 'em! I don't need to stinkin' author's notes! I'll let your curiosity into my literature guide you. ^_^ Enjoy! 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gone**

  
  
She finally got up and left when she felt hot tears stinging her eyes. Whether they were tears of rejection, worry, or anger, she wasn't sure. Only one thing was on her mind.

They were never late.

Perhaps Toad was right in pointing that out. When the Mario Brothers had an engagement, they rarely broke it off; if they had to, they always called ahead of time.

They were _never_ late.

Perhaps they ran into something along the way; a citizen with a plumbing problem, or anything else for that matter. The plumbing heroes were always read to help anyone who needed it…but what if that "anyone" was really a Koopa kid in disguise? What if, instead of breaking up a local brawl, they were involved in one?

Perhaps these _were_ tears of worry. For one hour she had waited and waited at the dinner party, milling around with guests and listening idly to noble person's conversations. Her eyes never met theirs, her eyes never heard their words. She was lost in another world, searching for the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. One hour, and no news. One hour, and no sign of them. 

At first, she was anxious, waiting in anticipation for not only the best plumbers and heroes, but her dear friends to arrive. Then she grew angry. How dare they leave her without escorts, and embarrass her in the presence of esteem diplomats? Finally, Toad gently reminded her, "Tey are never late, your highness." Hearing those words filled Peach with worry. If they were never late, it could only mean one thing: they were in peril.

  
  
_He didn't know why, but Luigi had a bad feeling from the moment he touched the doorknob to the house he shared with his brother. _

  
  
After a good cry into her bed pillow, she took a deep breath and dialed their number. She had no time for impatient anxiety; the busy signal came on loud and clear in a matter of seconds. Busy signal? Perhaps they were home after all.

Putting on a light coat, she snuck out of the castle, avoiding the guests and walking silently through the night. Her eyes were dulled, she was lost in her thoughts. A busy signal meant _someone_ was home…maybe even trying to call her.

  
  
_The curtains were drawn, but the house was still visible through the ivory cotton, casting the rooms in a dark yellow light. Luigi looked around cautiously._

"Mario?"

The house was silent, save for the newspapers on the floor that rustled under the oscillating fan. "Mario had better learn to clean up after himself," he muttered, closing the door behind him.

Blaming his brother was a better alternative to worry, and it came much easier for Luigi. Yet in a strange combination of disgruntled brotherly love, he decided to call Princess Peach, just in case.

"Leave it to him to go without me to the dinner party," he grumbled.

  
  
She stopped in her tracks halfway down the street, realizing how foolish and motherly she would feel to check up on her "charges" when she could have tried calling them a second time. If they were home, maybe they were finished with the phone…Then she reminded herself of the humiliation of not having the guests of honor at the dinner party, so she continued her journey. Putting on her best angry face, Peach marched up the steps of the Mario Brother's home and knocked.

  
  
_He was halfway through dialing the number when he suddenly stopped. A few more seconds and he turned around, sensing he was being watched._

It was no more than a dim shadow on the wall, until the shadow began to take shape. Luigi stared in numb disbelief as the shadow slowly formed a replica of this brother; the receiver slipped from his limp hand and clunked to the floor.

Mario, or the murky resemblance of him, was stuck halfway through the wall and seemed desperate to be freed.

"…Mario?"

"Luigi! Help me!"

  
  
"Mario! Luigi! You had better have a good excuse for not showing up on time!" 

No answer. 

She knocked again, more hesistantly this time.

Nothing. 

Hating to wait alone in the fading daylight, she turned the doorknob with a shaking hand. All anger, real or imaginary, was replaced with fear as she peeked inside and snapped on the lights.

  
  
_Luigi realized something was not right when his gloved hand passed right through Mario's sooty one, and his brother began to smirk._

"Y-you're not Mario!" he accused in confusion.

Chuckling, the replica of Mario simply dissipated, and a misty, black shadow took his place.

Backing away in fear, Luigi tripped over just about everything in his path back to the telephone. He had barely made it back to his destination when he gasped, exhaling painfully, and sank to his knees, One last breathless sigh, and he collapsed on the floor in a heap.

  
  
To put it bluntly, the house was trashed. Lamps lay on the floor. Chairs were knocked askew or overturned, Some newspapers were scattered messily across the floor. Peach took in the sight, horror reflecting in her eyes. She found her voice.

"M-Mario?"

No answer.

"Luigi!"

Nothing.

Nothing but a quiet, high pitched beeping in the corner.

Stepping over a lamp whose light bulb flashed erratically, Peach made her way to the sound. The pounding in her chest grew stronger at the sight of the telephone off the hook, the receiver dangling to the floor, stretching out the cord.

"Mario." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She whipped around suddenly and raced through the other rooms of the house.

"Luigi!"

Nothing. She checked the bedrooms.

"Mario!"

No answer. She ran back to the front door.

"No…" Catching her breath, Peach gripped the door post with both hands. Everything inside her was shaking. She closed her eyes, trying to think clearly and block out the memory of the empty, ransacked house.

But the phone kept beeping.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's Notes: All right. Let's get one thing straight. This is _not_ a parody of the movie "Charlie's Angels." I watched half the movie and hated it. So try not to think of that piece of crap while you're reading this. They are not related. I just liked the title, okay?? Okay...glad we got that sorted out. And the plot thickens...Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom had simply disappeared from the party. The Marios had never shown up at all. Toad was fretting his little mushroom cap off all the while and jumped up when the private telephone rang. 

"Yes? Uh, this is Toad, the Princess'…oh…oh thank you thank you thank you thank you! ...yes…what…oh…oooooohh…" He flopped onto the stool next to him. "Oh no…"

~*~

A tall servant stepped into the throne room. Wiping all emotion from his face, he stepped forward. 

"Your highness…"

"Goldthwaight, I was about to go to bed."

"I'm sorry for bothering her highness at such a later hour, but…it seems you have a visitor."

"Oh." Confusion crossed her face. "Who?"

"Princess Peach."

"Peach?" The girl stood up, alarmed. "Here?"

"She seems urgent to speak with you."

"Yes, let her in!"

Only seconds after the servant left, Peach arrived. She was bedraggled, distraught, and wet to the bone.

"Daisy…are they here?"

"Is who here?" asked the younger Princess, rushing forward to help Peach into a chair.

"The Marios…Luigi…Mario…"

"No, I've not seen Luigi since this afternoon, around five. Please sit down, you're soaked-"

"He was here?" Peach grasped Daisy's shoulders urgently. "What did he say? Did he act strange?"

"No, not at all. Peach, what is this about?"

She swallowed, hugging herself and sitting down. "They're gone."

"_What_?!"

"They're gone…left, disappeared, or…they're just gone."

"Did they leave?" asked Daisy with worry.

"No…I don't think so. I don't know. Their house, it was a mess. I came to see them and no one was home, things were everywhere, it's like they were…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Daisy was simply frozen. Luigi hadn't said anything about leaving, he only spoke of the Mushroom Kingdom's dinner party. It was such a shock to get over…the heroes had simply disappeared?

Daisy shook herself, then straightened her back. "Let me get you a blanket…does Toad know you're here?"

"N-no," Peach shivered.

Daisy quickly made the call. "Yes, Toad? It's all right, calm down, she is here with me…you're welcome…now, be a dear and stay calm while I tell you this…" Daisy didn't notice Peach raise her head and shake it fiercely. "The Marios are missing." Peach groaned., holding her head in her hands as Daisy hung up the phone. 

"I think he took it rather well."

"Daisy," Peach began, trying to keep her cool, "he wasn't supposed to know. What would a kingdom do when their noble heroes go missing? Parading around the town like, headless chickens!"

Daisy looked apologetic enough; Peach always felt the royal girl from Sarasaland to be a flake, but flakes had feelings too.

"I'm sorry, it's just…so sudden…they're gone."

"I wish you'd stop saying that."

"Well, they _are_, Daisy. They're gone!"

"But it's…it is scary to think about," she whispered

. "Worse to see," Peach quietly agreed. They sat in silence until Daisy cleared her throat. 

"You can spend the night here."

"No, I couldn't. I'll just take a coach-"

"Don't be silly, it is hours away and we have plenty of rooms…just until we get this sorted out."

"Daisy."

"Peach…please." She could see that staying in Sarasalnd would benefit Daisy more than herself. The poor thing was looking more distraught by the minute. 

"Thank you."

~*~

Next morning…

Peach marched past the sleeping guards and shoved open her palace doors. "Toad!"

"Princess! You're home!"

'"I haven't the time to chat, Toad. I need you to take care of things while I'm gone."

"What kind of things?" asked the little mushroom in shock. Looking after the castle was quite an honorary task. "Where are you going?"

"Just…don't tell anyone about the Marios."

"Too late," groaned Daisy as she looked out the window. It was always easy to tell when big news was passing through the Mushroom Kingdom; mouths pressed to ears, little mushroom feet scurried about a bit faster, and daily tasks were forgotten. "Do you think they know?" asked Daisy worriedly.

"Toad…"

"Princess you know I wouldn't say anything please I didn't tell a soul you have to believe me please please and DON'T HURT ME!"

"Relax, Toad. I know you wouldn't tell."

"Whew." The little mushroom's shoulders went lax.

"I just want you to make sure the rumor doesn't last." Peach grabbed Daisy's hand and they were off again.

"Wait, Princess! How am I supposed to stop it?"

"Just be creative!" she shouted over her shoulder. "We'll be back soon!"

"Back from _where_?!" Toad cried hopelessly. "What's going on?"

~*~

Bowser Koopa idly examined his sharp claws, thinking. He had heard about the rumor of the Mario's "disappearance," and it brought a grin to his scaly green face.

"Rumor indeed," he chuckled knowingly. Now that the Marios were finally gone, he could take a little rest and relaxation before he took Peach's place as ruler. Still, he couldn't help but wonder-

He was torn from his thoughts when the doors to his throne room crashed open, and two figures were silhouetted against the torchlight.

"King Koopa, I demand to have a word with you!"

A small Troopa entered behind them, panting. "I…tried to stop them…"

"No, Harold, you _didn't_. But let them stay. I've been _dying_ to see some fresh faces around here."

Peach stepped forward and stood her ground, but Daisy looked a little nervous. Bowser grinned at her. "Fresh faces indeed."

"Where are the Marios?" demanded Peach brazenly.

"Cut to the chase, do we?" He yawned, sounding bored. "What makes you think I have them, your highness?"

"Well, let me think," Peach countered sarcastically. "If they've suddenly gone missing, without a word, without a _trace_, where else would they be?"

"Not here."

"You lie!"

"Awe, Princess, it makes me sad that you don't trust me."

"Where are they?" she growled.

"Maybe they took a vacation," he suggested.

"And left their house looking like a trash heap??" Peach shrieked.

"Maybe they were in a rush to pack."

"Argh!" Peach looked like she was ready to pop.

"I hear Honolulu is very nice this time of year."

"Stop messing around, Koopa," frowned Daisy.

"That's _King_ Koopa to you, Rosie."

"It's Daisy!"

"Sure, whatever. Look, what do you want me to say here?"

"That you have the Marios and you'll relinquish them without a fight."

Bowser snorted. "Not a chance if I even had them. I _don't_ have them, and I _don't_ have time for pointless conversations."

"Then tell us where they are!" pressed Peach.

"You're trying my patience," growled Bowser, narrowing his reptilian eyes.

"And you're trying ours," sneered Peach. The Princesses and the giant turtle had a bit of a staring contest, until Bowser's scaly hand grasped a lever next to his throne.

"You're leaving now."

Daisy set her jaw. "Not until you tell us-" Her sentence was cut off by a scream as the floor swallowed them up and they plummeted into darkness.

"Good riddance," mumbled Bowser, putting two fingers to his temple. He had enough things to think about without fretting over two royal brats.

~*~

Still screaming, both Princesses were dispensed onto a sandy spot directly outside Bowser's Keep.

"Well," sighed Peach, standing up to brush off her gown. "That didn't work. Now what shall we do?"

"Can we do it again?" squealed Daisy. Peach gave her an odd look, then shook her head. 

"Bowser's not talking. This means we need brute force."

"I thought we were the brute force."

"Not forceful enough, Daisy. We obviously need some help."

"But…who shall we ask? The Marios would have been my guess…"

"If they weren't the ones we were looking for," retorted Peach. "I've got an idea, but it's quite a risk."

"What's your idea?" Daisy asked bravely.

"We'll have to go to the Marios' world…up there," Peach gulped.

Daisy withered. "You mean in New York?"

"In Brooklyn, yes."

"Well, who is there that can help? I thought they didn't have any family…do they?"

"Not exactly," Peach said sadly.

"Then who?"

Peach found she couldn't answer. Her mind was elsewhere, drifting on some lost memory. She finally whispered, "Pauline."

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Author's Notes: (what are these things good for anyway? sheesh.) I'm updating tonite, because I received some very disturbing news in my email when I got home. The suspense factor in this story, if any, is killing, that's right..._KILLING_ a young person who, thanks to me, will probably never know why flying fish are jealous of dolphins cause she'll be dead before she can figure it out! Sad, isn't it? Which is why this action is taking place here and now.

Oh yeah, and Koji might kill me if I don't. I don't know about you, but I fear that author. You'll feel her wrath if you touch her Nemo plushie. ^_^ Just kidding babe.

ANYWAY...enough of pointless ramble. Pauline? Finally in a story?? No one can say for sure. Only time will tell......enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
The hunt for the exact warp pipe was not hard; Mario and Luigi had a direct line to the city in the basement of their house. Where it led to, neither girl knew. They held their breath, they said a prayer. Peach and Daisy warped to their fate.

Peach had never really used warp pipes, only when necessary. The whole process was uncomfortable anyway…at some points she felt like she was being ripped apart, and on others she could feel herself falling, hear herself screaming, watching the pipe zoom by. So it took a little while for the weakness to go away in her legs. Daisy, using a warp pipe maybe twice in her life, took longer. 

"I've forgotten how exhausting those trips can be," gasped Daisy, resting her hands on her knees after standing up. "Where are we?"

The tunnel was dark, but most of all, wet. They stood in dirty water up to their ankles. Peach wrinkled her nose at the foul smell and swallowed hard. 

"Who cares. Let's just find a way out…"

They tried to ignore the looks on people's faces when they emerged from a manhole in the street. Peach felt stares all around her, and felt like yelling "Mind your business!"

"Wow…look at all those shiny, colored things." Daisy pointed out the stopped cars. "They look so mean…"

As if on cue, the light turned green and the colored things sped past them, nearly through them.

_"Augh!_" Both screaming, they raced for the sidewalk and leaned against a brick building.

"Those…are cars," Peach gasped.

Daisy pouted. "Stupid cars."

Peach grabbed her hand and they walked down the street, taking in all the big sights and sounds while trying to fit in. They finally stopped and asked a woman. "Do you know Pauline?"

She looked at them haughtily. "I know _three_."

"Uh…okay. Can you tell us where she lives?"

"Do a few crazy chicks like you? Forget it!" She stalked off.

"Well that wasn't nice," frowned Peach.

"I am _not_ a chicken!" shouted Daisy.

Somehow they managed to understand the concept of a phonebook and found one in a convenient booth. Barely remembering her last name, they found her address, tore out the page and slowly but surely made their way to the fated apartment building. 

Peach stared at the paper in her hand, then at the plain white door in front of her. "Here's our last hope…" She took a deep breath, stepped forward, and knocked on the door. Some sounds inside stopped, and footsteps treaded their way.

~*~

Pauline had just kicked the punching bag when she heard a loud knock. Turning down the volume, she froze for a moment. Few ever came to visit her, she didn't have many friends. Shrugging a shoulder she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, pushing back strands of dark brown hair. She walked to the door and squinted through the peephole.

People were always hard to see through peepholes, so she never thought them to be much use. Today, she hoped the magnified ball of glass was playing tricks on her when she stared at what she saw; two young women, one dressed mostly in pink and the other in yellow…or was it orange? The longer she stared at the pink one the memories that surfaced.

_I'll never leave you…Please don't go…It's only for a while…_

Narrowing her eyes, she leaned against the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Prin--Peach and Daisy."

Daisy. Now that was a new name. She'd never heard of her before, but Peach…

Peach.

_You've forgotten me…no I haven't…where are you..._

For a moment Pauling had lost her voice, lost in her thoughts. Finally, against her better judgment, she opened the door as far as the safety chain would allow.

Yes, it was Peach and the daisy, but their ridiculous dresses were soiled from the knees down. Their hair had become less than perfect. _Not so royal now, are we Princess?_ thought Pauline.

"What do you want?"

Peach felt that her tone could have cut through stone, but she forced composure as Pauline's critical dark eyes scoured over her every being.

"Princess Peach…I've heard so much about you."

She felt herself gasp in spite of herself. "Are they here?"

"Who?"

"Mario and Luigi," said Daisy.

Pauline could have cringed at the sound of those names, mostly the one starting with an "m," but she forced herself not to.

Peach noticed something painful flit across the woman's face, then it was gone. She couldn't see much through the crack in the door, but Pauline's face was pale, beaded with sweat, and her brown eyes were piercing. Her dark brown hair curled in wisps around her ear.

"Are you crazy? Why would he be here?" She started to shut the door, but Peach stuck her foot in it.

"Because he isn't anywhere else."

Daisy had to wonder when the conversation began to revolve around only one plumber. The statement seemed to grab Pauline's attention, but only slightly. 

"They're missing, Pauline," said Daisy softly. "We need your help."

"With what?

"Well, finding them."

She stifled a chuckle. "Why would I care about them?"

Peach finally grew impatient. "Well, they still mean something to us. We don't need your concern. Frankly, all we need are your skills."

Pauline returned her cold stare. "Forget it."

"Pauline," Daisy whispered. "Please."

She could see the girl had tears in her eyes. Shutting the door softly, she supposed those Marios really meant something to her, perhaps Luigi. She reached to unlatch the chain from the door and opened it again, her face a mask.

"Come on in." Peach and Daisy stepped in hesitantly; part of them was still wary of the young woman, and another part was still scared of this strange new place. Peach shut the door after herself, then looked down. Her lower half was filthy, and she wondered how anyone could live in this city and stay clean at all.

Soon her attentions were distracted, and she found herself in awe of Pauline's apartment. Pauline herself was dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt and was wearing strange black gloves that were missing the fingers. A big bag swung from the ceiling and silver wheels, big and small, were lined up along the floor. Some…noise was emitting from a black box in the corner; she remembered Mario showing her a radio just like it. The place was small, and overall uninviting. 

Pauline drank a glass of water in five seconds flat, and turned to shut off the music.

"I met him fourteen years ago," she said softly. "He was roly-poly but still sort of cute. His little brother too, but he was skinny and goofed off too much." She stared thoughtfully out the window, as if reliving everything she spoke of. Carefully and slowly, she removed her black gloves. "He was the best thing to ever happen to me…After that freak of a gorilla chased me down, I thought things couldn't get any weirder. But they did." Her voice sounded icy. "He found some weird pipe on the job, and it sucked them right out of my lives…right into yours." Pauline turned around and stared at Peach. "He stopped writing letters, and I stopped caring. I had to." Her voice was laced with sadness. "...I don't want to lose all over again."

Peach stepped forward determinedly. "You won't. None of us will. I know we can find them if you help us."

Pauline looked away a moment to compose herself, almost looking apologetic. "I'm not some kind of ninja, you know. Just a self defense teacher."

"We don't care," said Daisy. "We need all the help we can get."

"You don't think you're tough?" Something twinkled in Pauline's eyes as she stepped a little closer. "All right Daisy, hit me."

She just stared with wide eyes. "What?"

"Just hit me, show me what you got."

What she "got" was light punch to the shoulder.

"Okay, that sucked. You've got to do better than that."

Looking bewildered, Daisy just shrugged. 

"I know that behind that delicate flower is a tiger who's hard core. Now show me what you got."

Daisy punched a little harder, but barely.

"Come on, hit me!"

"I…I don't want to."

Pauline shook her head, clearly disappointed. "Ah, you're just chicken. Just like that kid brother of Mario's, Luigi."

Fire sparked in Daisy's eyes.

"Yeah, I heard when he gets near a swimming pool, he cries like a baby--oof!"

Daisy smacked Pauline in the jaw soundly and jumped on top of her screeching.

"It's not his fault he can't swim!!"

"Daisy, cool it!" Peach grabbed the younger princess's arms and dragged her up. 

Pauline held her chin in her hand and sat up. The twinkle in her eyes had not left.

"Peach must have a secret strength too, holding back "crouching flower hidden beast" like she was." She stood up. "All right, I'll teach you some basics…um…"

"Is something wrong?" asked Daisy, forgetting her outburst.

"You…didn't come through the city in those clothes, did you?"

The Princesses noticed Pauline's look of disgust and felt their cheeks grow warm.

"Well, we couldn't run around in our underwear."

"Better than what you've got on. Here…" Pauline led them to her tiny closet and opened her arms wide. "Pick something, anything. My apparel is your apparel. I don't wear half this stuff anyway."

Peach and Daisy found suitable shirts and pants, but the latter wasn't satisfied.

"Luigi would kill me if he saw me wearing this."

"Nah, he'd like it," Pauline reassured. "You could be his hot mama."

"Uh....okay, but he'd kill me if I wore it in public."

Peach looked at herself over in the mirror, seemingly happy. "It's okay to live a little, Daisy."

Watching Peach in the mirror, Pauline abruptly changed the subject. "So, where do we need to look for these guys? I'm gonna kill myself if they went back to plumbing in the city this whole while."

"They've only been gone for two days," sighed Daisy.

"Two days?? They're big boys. Can't they look after themselves?"

"Actually, from the looks of their house, they didn't just leave."

Pauline stopped. "They were mugged?"

"I…I guess. We think that…Bowser did it."

Tense silence. "…Bowser."

"Yes."

"The…the big, ugly, turtle thing?"

"…Yes."

Pauline pursed her lips, nodded once, then proceeded into her bathroom. Then she locked herself inside.

Daisy made a face. "Pauline?"

"I'm not coming out."

"Pauline," sighed Peach. "Come on, you agreed to help us."

"You never said anything about talking dinosaurs!"

"We forgot!"

"You _forgot_?" she screamed from inside the bathroom. "You _forgot_ to tell me about some huge, wild creature that kidnaps people and murders the innocent??"

"Should we tell her he breathes fire too?" whispered Daisy.

"Hush," Peach silenced her. "Pauline, we're sorry. But a promise is a promise."

"I never promised anything! Now I suppose I have to go to _your_ world?"

Daisy chimed in. "It's not so bad there, Pauline. Just think of it as a vacation!"

Silence inside the bathroom. A very impatient and bitter looking Pauline cracked open the door and slipped out. Lips still pursed, she asked, "What do I need to bring?"

  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Wow. Pauline kind of lost it for a second. And Daisy seems very convincing to her for some reason...hmm...mysterious indeed! Stay tuned, and...try not to die! = ( ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Man, I miss using the bold print... ^_^ Anyway, 'nother update, although people aren't begging for them. You should ALL be begging! On your knees! .....In a....room full of pudding! Chocolate pudding! (Man this is making me hungry.) Not much happens in this chapter so brace yourselves for the next one. Enjoy!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Toad leaned back against the door he had just locked, panting. The crowd outside the Mario's house was getting ugly.

"If they're still here, prove it!"

"Yeah, prove it!"

"We want the Marios!"

Poor Toad swallowed hard. This was going to be difficult. He cleared his throat nervously, and did his best impression of the plumber in red.

"Mama-mia! Look at all the people, Luigi!"

He cleared his voice again.

"Yeah, maybe we better calm-a them down!"

Some of the townsfolk grew quiet.

"Who wants a hat?" the Luigi-Toad asked, chucking one of the green caps out the window. It fell to the ground in a cloud of dust and the crowd was silent. 

…For a moment.

"That's Luigi's hat!"

"We want to see Luigi!"

"Yeah! Luigi!"

_If only Luigi could be here now_, Toad thought wryly, knowing the plumber would bask in such fame. Running fast to the closet, he emerged a minute later, hopping on one foot to fit the too-large overalls on himself. He cleared his throat as he straightened his comb mustache.

"Okay! Here I come!" He pulled open the door. "Tada!"

The crowd was once again momentarily quiet. 

…Too quiet, for Toad.

"It's-a me, Luigi!"

"That's not Luigi!"

"That's Toad!"

Luigi-Toad cringed inwardly. "No, I _am_ a-Luigi! See?" Toad started to dance awkwardly and sang, "Come on, do the Mario--"

"He's lying to us!"

"Let's get him!"

With a cry of panic Toad rushed back into the house and locked the door, his hat and mustache knocked askew. He groaned, exhausted. "Come on, Princess. Where _are_ you?"

~*~

The Princesses and their new ally-

Pauline: Excuse me…friend??

**Oh guys, come on! I told myself I wouldn't have any of these trite conversations in my stories! Just leave me be!**

Pauline: Not until you fix your typos!

***rolls eyes* Fine. Here. *pushes backspace, Pauline's comment poofs away* Much better!**

-just arrived via pipeline to the Mushroom Kingdom. It took longer for Pauline to overcome her dizzy spell seeing as she'd never experienced something so freaky in her life…except for drinking a strange concoction of alcoholic beverages and ice cream once. "It wears off fast," Peach said.

"Don't worry about me. I can take this." She straightened up, and lo and behold, both Princesses were gone.

"Great," she sighed. "Lost 'em already." Smacking away the umbrage in the forest they landed in, she realized the temperature was quite comfortable. "This isn't half as weird as I thought…oof!" A pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind, lifting her clear off the ground. Pauline gritted her teeth angrily, hating to be harassed to soon into her arrival to this new, freakish dimension. Staring at the tree in front of her, she got a wild idea. She through all her weight back into the hulk behind her and lifted her legs, walking up the trunk. She swiftly flipped over and out of her stalkers arms. He turned around to face her and must have been offended by her look of disgust. 

He was huge, to say the least.

"What? You're not very pretty yourself."

Pauline lunged at him and kicked, but he managed to grab her foot and swing her down. Placing his own foot on her stomach, he grinned.

"Don't-a make me sit on you."

Never recalling a threat so intense from a man so large, Pauline acquiesced. From her spot on the ground she got a better look at this fella. He looked familiar, but in a really ugly way.

"…Mario?"

"That's what everyone says the first time."

"Who are you?"

"What's it to you, cutie?"

Swinging her legs into the one he was balanced on, Pauline swiveled out of the way before he came crashing down on her. She stood up and put a foot over his…well, some things are better left unsaid.

"Don't make me step on you."

His forehead beaded with sweat.

"Who are you?"

"Wario," he sighed.

"And just what does that mean to me?"

"If you know Mario, you'd know he's-a my evil twin."

"Seems like right now, it would be the other way around."

"Yeah, well, you must not know him very well."

"Let's just say I'm new to these parts. Why did you attack me?"

"I thought you were-a trying to kill the Princesses, so I had to protect them."

"Sure. I'll buy that." Pauline didn't look convinced.

"I'm really the nice guy, here…"

"He's lying," said a breathless Peach, coming out of the bushes.

"Where were you?"

"Warding off his stupid brother."

"Ugh, there's two of them?" asked Pauline repulsively.

"I think we got him," panted Daisy, just emerging as well. No sooner did the words exit her mouth than the said assassin jumped her from behind.

Pauline sighed. "Obviously not good enough." Rolling her eyes she stepped down and walked over Wario.

"…owe…"

"No, no Daisy, grab him from behind, yeah use your arms…that's it…now you got him."

Waluigi tried to break free from Daisy's chokehold, but of no avail. Pauline stepped forward grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into a tree trunk.

"Owe! Hey, lady!"

"That's _miss_ lady to you. Now I suggest you run along and find something else to torment and leave us alone."

Waluigi glanced at his still withering brother and figured she meant it. "All right, all right. We'll leave!" Pauline shoved him away and stood her ground as the skinny one helped up the fat one. "But this isn't over yet!" She waited until they were both gone and relaxed a bit.

"What _were_ those things?"

"The dark side of Mario and Luigi," said Daisy sadly.

"I'd hate to see my dark side."

"Well, that was an adventure. Out world isn't always like this, Pauline."

"Yes is it," corrected Daisy cheerfully.

Peach rolled her eyes. "Anyway…we need to head on up to Bowser's." She pointed to a distant spot settled in a dark, dismal valley.

"All the way over there?!"

"Yes, but we'll just take another pipe and shorten the trip."

"Sounds like a plan…but, Peach?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me you have an arsenal of some kind in your…palace."

"Yes, in the basement, why?"

"Don't ask me. You're the one who sees that freak everyday."

Peach blushed a little as she led them to her castle. Sure, Bowser kidnapped her often and she should have known better than to go into a battle with him unarmed…but Daisy didn't have to giggle along with her.

~*~

Black. That's all there was. Not gray. Not darkness.

Just black.

Maybe there was a blindfold involved, but no. No feeling. Just black.

Mario didn't remember Bowser's prison being so badly lit, but then again, that turtle creep was King of his dark domain; he could do whatever he pleased. 

He couldn't think much of anything else, for that matter, beyond knowing there was a Princess and a brother and a Bowser somewhere…out of the black. All he could remember before this black was more black. His memory was so foggy, he nearly forgot his brother's name. Then, suddenly thinking of it, he gathered his energy and faintly called it out loud.

No one answered him.

Oh, that's right. He was alone when it happened. Poor Luigi…he hoped he was all right on his own.

He thought he heard his own name being called, but it was too late. He was surrounded with the blackness of unconsciousness once more.

~*~

Each girl armed with an ancient, rudimentary weapon of some sort was circled around a pipe. Peach sighed.

_The Marios knew these all by heart, she thought. And without labels, we're as good as lost already._ Smiling confidentally she turned to the two beside her.

"This is it."

"Are you sure?" asked Daisy.

A pause. "Are you?" pressed Pauline.

"It…it has been a while…"

"All right, let's eliminate from what we know of these places." Pauline put her hands on one pipe. "This one is cold."

"They're all cold," Daisy shivered.

"Colder than the rest. That goes to Ice Land," Peach whispered.

Pauline nodded and moved to the next pipe. "This one is hot."

"Could be Desert Land."

Next pipe. "Clammy."

"Water Land."

Next.

"There's air coming from this one."

"Probably Sky Land."

Pauline felt the remaining four. "They all feel the same."

"One of them is for this Kingdom, so going in will just spit us back out. There's Pipe Land, which won't be any help, seeing as we'll get lost...and then there's Dark World…"

"Right. So we find which one looks darkest inside."

They stared at Daisy for a moment, then Pauline shrugged. 

"She has a point."

"They're all dark when you look inside them."

"Well it's a better idea than just guessing," Pauline muttered, stepping up to a pipe. "That's pretty dark."

"So is this one."

Peach hugged her arms over her chest, feeling a bit embarrassed and left out. She stepped up to a pipe and peeked in. Raising her eyebrows in a careless manner, she said "This one is really dark."

Pauline stepped up to it. "Sure is. Let's try it."

"Are you sure, Peach?"

"Yes, Daisy," she snapped, just wanting to get this whole adventure over with. She sat on the edge and flew down the pipe. She could barely hear the others sliding down behind her.

It was still dark, but gradually growing lighter. The trip was over shortly and she fell screaming to the ground. One after the other they piled on top of her.

"Owe…"

Daisy got up and looked around. "This doesn't look much different from the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach."

Pauline brushed her self off. "Yeah, but everything looks bigger."

Peach got up off the grass and looked around. Her heart leaped to her throat. "Yeah…yeah it is bigger."

Pauline waited. "Any reason why?"

Her question was answered by a sound like thunder. It grew louder and closer until it sounded as if it were behind them. The ground shook with every boom. They turned around…and stared at an enormous Koopa Troopa looming over them.

"Is there a pipe land you forgot to mention?" Pauline whispered, actually looking afraid for once.

Peach gulped and nodded slowly. "Giant Land!"

Screaming, they frantically ran in separate directions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: I shouldn't be updating, I shouldn't be updating, I shouldn't be updating.... >8( This chapter is long but that doesn't make it good. It's much more sloppy than I intended. Read it anyway cause it's important for the whole story. Enjoy it! (say it like your French.....or don't, if you hate the French. Just be that way. *pouts* You people and your freedom fries...)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy collapsed against a rock, panting after running for what seemed like a mile. She quickly realized it was not a mile, because the giant Troopa was still coming her way. After silently vowing to get into better shape once they found the Mario brothers, she pushed herself off the rock and towards a pipe, screaming her head off.

Peach watched Daisy run like her hair was on fire, then leap into an enormous pipe not far from where she herself was hiding. Wishing the Troopa would leave so she could get to that exit as well, she silently creeped from bush to bush, always on the look out. When she felt a brush on her shoulder she nearly shrieked.

"Kinda jumpy, aren't you?"

Peach could have punched Pauline, but pursed her lips and turned her attention back to the Troopa. It was pumping one foot onto the rim of the pipe, and that rim was slowly being mashed inward. Every ring of bent steel made Peach wince, not only because the sound was painful, but she knew they're temporary escape would be lost. 

"Come on," she whispered hurriedly and crept ever closer to the pipe. Grabbing a hefty stone, she pitched it as far as she could, hoping to clear the Troopa's head and distract him. The rock certainly distracted the turtle when it made contact with his eye. Growling, it turned its scaly head in their direction and began to charge. 

"Oh, crap!" Pauline yelled and scampered out of the way just as it stomped through their bush. She got up quickly and looked around.

"Peach?"

The bush was smooshed flat. The Princess was gone. Pauline's heart did a summersault.

"Oh no…Peach, where are you?"

A distant scream drew her attention to the Troopa, making a sharp turn and coming right back at her…with Peach clinging to its neck.

"Peach?"

"Go! Get in the pipe!"

Flinging herself forward, Pauline raced for the green tube and carefully slid into it, scraping her body against the narrow entry. She felt a whoosh of air, then landed on something soft. 

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Daisy."

"No problem," the sore Princess groaned, sitting up and rubbing her back.

"Where are we?"

"Just a room. I tried the boxes, they don't have any mushrooms."

Pauline stared at Daisy as if she'd lost her marbles, then looked up at the pipe. A small shaft of light was shining into her eyes until the hulk of the turtle blocked the sun.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"I wish I knew…I've never been here before."

Peach's scream cut into their conversation. They watched as the Troopa's foot came down on the pipe again, smashing it down completely. The room went dark. The pounding and screaming continued.

Pauline grumbled to herself, thinking what a crummy predicament she was in already, when Daisy grabbed her arm in an iron grip. "What's the matter with you?"

"I…I'm scared of the dark!"

Pauline sighed. "No way you're telling me this. How do you expect to save the Marios in Dark Land when you're afraid of the dark?" "Um…good luck charms?"

"You're going to have to deal with the dark, okay? Now get off me!"

Daisy said nothing, but sniffled a little. Pauline looked down.

"I'm sorry. Look, we're going to be fine. We'll find a way out of here."

"How?"

"You're the bodyguard in training, why don't you tell me?"

"Um…let's see. Oh! We could dig through!"

Pauline rolled her eyes in pitch black and spoke with forced patience. "I'm not so sure that would work. What would we dig with? We left our weapons in the pipe room."

"You're right. It's hopeless," Daisy sighed, sounding forlorn.

"Now, now. I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

She had made a point. This situation was already getting worse. No food, no water, no light, no escape. This was all Peach's fault. 

The more Daisy waited for Pauline to answer her, the more worried she became. Even more so when she heard Pauline breathing heavily. "Are you all right?"

"…Yes…probably just…claustrophobic."

Hearing that made Daisy miss Luigi. She found out about his weakness when, in a fit of girlish rage, locked him in the broom closet, which was rather spacious in her castle but closed in nonetheless. Pauline started to cough and gasp.

"Pauline!" Daisy cried, grasping her new friend in desperation. She was still fretting over the older woman that she failed to hear a ticking sound above her. 

"Get down!" shouted a muffled voice.

"What?" asked Daisy conversationally. Before she could move a huge blast exploded overhead and bits of dirt, grass and metal flew everywhere. Daisy waited until it all stopped falling on her then looked up carefully. Peach waved back, looking tired but triumphant.

"How did you do that?" asked Daisy in awe.

"Bob-ombs. Know how to use them and they'll be your best friend."

Pauline took a full, deep breath and let go of Daisy, whom she had been hugging involuntarily. "Thanks, Peach," she mumbled, half grateful, half ashamed. 

They climbed from the ruined pipe and surveyed the area once more. The shortest colored blocks stood five feet off the ground, and rushing waterfalls, normally just a trickle stood fifteen feet high. The Koopa Troopa's shell lay upside down, uninhabited.

"It's Giant Land all right."

"Peach, we need to find the pipe that takes us home."

"Are you sure you want to entrust that task to me?" she asked. Peach didn't mean to sound sarcastic but the words came out like that. Pauline just stood looking at her thoughtfully. After a moment's silence she nodded. "Yeah. I trust you."

Peach forced herself not to double take as she nodded, looking at the landscape. "We can't jump back up the pipe we came through…it's too high."

"Well then, we just need a boost."

The ground shook below them as a herd of humungous Goombas came raging towards them.

"And we're running out of time!" squealed Daisy. Gesturing quickly, Daisy climbed into the stirrup Pauline made with her foot. She shoved the Princess upward until she felt the pull of the pipe's suction. Peach obediently did the same. The Goombas grew closer.

Both members of royalty were safely up the pipe…but Pauline was still left. Cursing to herself, she tried jumping on her own but it was not enough. Like a gang in the great city of Brooklyn, the Goombas grinned stupidly and cornered her.

_Why me?_ Pauline sighed, still jumping nervously.

~*~

"We have to help her!" Daisy screamed.

"Keep your shirt on!" shouted Peach as she scanned around the pipe room for something useful. A length of chain lay in the corner; in the decision to find the right pipe they had forgotten their weapons. She grabbed it and dropped one end into the green tube.

"I hope this works. Pauline! Head's up!"

~*~

Pauline didn't hear the Princess, but practically screamed when a huge chain dropped in front of her face. Grabbing it, she started to climb as fast as she could. She tried not to scream the noses...or faces rather, of the Goombas brushed her feet as they tried to bite her.

~*~

"Pull, Daisy!"

"I _am_ pulling!"

"Ladies! There's no need to shout!"

"Pauline!" Daisy helped her from pipe and she sat on the floor exhausted.

"Thanks, girls. I guess I'm not a Superman after all. Even chicks like me need help, right?" She grinned; Peach tried to find a hint of sheepishness.

"We're just glad you're all right," she said softly.

Resting a bit, Pauline stood up. "Seems like we need a new way to test these pipes…I got it. I'm gonna need a penny."

The Princesses looked clueless.

"You know. A coin?"

"Oh, sure." Peach handed her a bright gold coin, which got the attention of Pauline but didn't keep it long.

"Awesome." Pauline took the currency and went to one of the unidentified pipes, dropping it in. Surprise covered the room when it bounced right back, hitting the ceiling and Peach in the head.

"Ow…"

"All right, that was here. Next one."

She dropped the coin, and she heard it rattling around the pipe, down, down, down…and around some more.

"That must be Pipe Land," stated Daisy proudly.

"Very good. So this last one must be Bowser's joint."

The Princesses nodded. Taking a deep breath, they each jumped inside, not forgetting their weapons this time.

~*~

Bowser was beyond bored, and by now his servants understood this well. They knew not to cross his path of impending doom.

But who could blame him? With the Marios disposed, he had nothing to do but wait for Peach to give up and surrender her Kingdom. He was starting to wonder if attacking her would be conducive to his boredom and his plans. Of course, he would have loved to see her on her knees before him, begging and pleading "please please take my kingdom before I die trying to keep it in order!" After all, he assumed, the Marios were the ones running the joint. Giving a sigh he got up from his throne, thinking that is he sat there for another hour he might get bed sores.

Without warning, a crash resounded and someone, or something, landed on his shoulders. Immediately reaching up, he threw it across the room and glared in rage.

She stood dizzily and Bowser's eyes widened at the sight of Peach, leaning on a quarterstaff…and wearing tight black pants and a hot pink t-shirt?

"What the-ack!" a chain wrapped around his neck and tightened quickly. Struggling for only a moment, Bowser pulled on the chain and backed up at the same time.

"Yikes!" someone cried just before his spiked shell crashed into the wall. He looked up and saw the other figure of royalty looking shaken…also looking like one hot mama in her change of apparel.

"Geez, Koopa! What are you trying to do, kill me?!"

"You…Goldenrod!"

"It's Daisy, you stupid sack of--oof!" She swerved too late as the chain came back at her, wrapping around her waist and sending her breathless to the floor. She winced and glared at him.

Bowser could only grin, amused. "You think a change of clothes and a lousy chain is gonna make you girls "bad?" Ooh! I'm shaking in my shell!"

He laughed too soon. Before he could react, two shining shafts of silver whipped in front of his face and crossed, one over the other, and pinned his neck against the wall. 

"Maybe you should," Peach answered. "We have _her_."

Actually afraid now, he dared to swallow and looked down. "Who the heck are you?"

"No one you need be concerned about."

He started to grin. "Come on, let's have a name." The swords crossed closer to his neck.

"First let's have the Marios."

His smile was gone. "Don't you ever give up?"

"No," said Peach determinedly as she helped Daisy up from the floor.

The Koopa king sighed. "I _told_ you; they're not here."

Pauline locked the sword closer. "We don't believe you."

Bowser started to look nervous. "Look, I'm serious. If I had them you would have been invited to their execution three days ago."

Closer still. Bowser lost his cool. "I swear, I don't have them! You can check every cell yourselves! They're _not here_!"

Peach saw the fear in his eyes and the shaking of his shell, and after a self congratulatory smile, placed a hand on Pauline's shoulder. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself," she answered, still glaring at Bowser.

"I think he's telling the truth."

"What, after all this trouble and we're _wrong_?"

Bowser barely swallowed. "I'm just as confused as you are. I guess you didn't understand that the last time."

Pauline was relentless. "So where are they?" 

Bowser hesitated to answer. "I don't know."

"Yes. You do."

Daisy spoke up. "Pauline, relax, would you?"

"You want this job done right or wrong?"

"Pauline?" queried Bowser. She turned back to him fiercely.

"Look, we can do this the easy way," the swords budged in a bit, "or the hard way."

Bowser choked a bit, buckets of sweat pouring from his face. "All I know is, I saw Wario freaked out over what happened a few days ago. Maybe he's a better lead."

A lingering cold stare, and Pauline stepped back, still aiming her swords but staying a good distance away.

"That's all we need to know. Come on girls."

"You're name is Pauline?" She turned around crossly. "Yeah, I've heard of you. You used to be Mario's woman."

In the blink of an eye one of the small swords flew across the room and stuck itself into a crack in the rocks, an inch from Bowser's head. He turtle king looked at it from the corner of his eye…then simply passed out.

Daisy whispered to Peach, "I'd hate to be sharing a bunk bed with _her_," as Pauline went to fetch her sword.

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Hee hee...Bowser loses to a bunch of girls...what a weiner!**

Bowser: EXCUSE ME?!

Umm...oh hey, watch out! I'm a girl!

Bowser: -_-

All right, FINE....Mr. Grumpy Gills...I'll just run away. (..)'


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Okay. This is going to be long and painful.**

Mario: (..)'

No no...not you. These notes.

Mario: Oh...whew!

For starters, there was a really idiotic plot hole in chapters 2 and 4/5. How did Peach and Daisy get to Bowser's so fast in chap 2 but they couldn't find the right freakin pipe in chapters 4/5?! ....The world may never know. Just try to look past that mistake, cause I ain't fixin' it.

Next, we have Daisy. I've heard from some peeps that she is a bit of a tomboy...When I started this story I pretty much knew zilch about that chic and had no intention of doing my homework about the history cause I never liked her anyway. But in a hopeful attempt at righting my wrongs, she'll be a tomboy/ditz. If you want to see the tomboy in her, just make fun of Luigi. ^_^ 

I have been doing SOME homework however. In case some of you forgot/didn't know: Kumos are ugly giant spiders. Gee I hope I spelled that right...Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mario."

"Mph."

"Mario…"

"Ugh…"

"Mario!"

Mario's fuzzy vision slowly became more clear and he saw what was shaking him.

"Bowser!" he hollered, trying to sit up and defend himself. He winced in pain and held his head. "Ooh…"

"Relax, bro. It's me."

Mario gazed at the dark lump of green, blinking hard. "Luigi?"

"Yeah."

"…Oh. It's you."

"Yeah, it's me," he repeated a bit impatiently. "Where are we?"

"I dunno…probably Bowser's."

"Mario, what have you been smoking? Does this look like Bowser's place?"

Mario looked around, realizing that he was still in the darkness, and it was still quite difficult to tell where exactly he was. He ran a hand down his face tiredly. "Sorry. I haven't felt this bad since I mixed Bartles and James with Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey..."

"We need to find a way out," whispered Luigi, sounding a bit panicked.

"Hey, wait. How did you get here?"

"I…I don't really know." Luigi shifted his weight, leaning against the cell wall. "I remember…seeing you on the wall, but it was just a shadow…then I tried to call Peach, but I couldn't breathe…I guess maybe the light was playing tricks on me…"

Mario was silent for a bit. "…I think that's what happened too…I remember this…black mist coming at me…it really freaked me out." 

"But it was probably just the light," repeated Luigi nervously.

Mario paused thoughtfully. "Yeah…the light."

Their pause in the conversation ended when footsteps drew nearer and something laughed. 

Both brother instinctively backed up into the cell wall and gulped before checking themselves and standing defensively, trying to look more heroic than they felt. The shadow of a form stopped in front of them, but the darkness was too thick to tell what it was. Squinting proved successful no longer, but now there was no need to squint as a torch lit itself in a flash of white and yellow. Once the Marios adjusted to this blaze of light, they saw a short, stubby monster, almost demonic in appearance. Everything about him was black, his clothes, his slimy skin, even his eyes. His height alone was not fearsome, but when he grinned rows of shiny black teeth instilled a bit of panic back into the plumbers. The monster growled, still smiling.

"She'll see you now."

~*~

"This is great," sighed Daisy as they left the pipe room of the palace. "If Bowser doesn't have them, who does?"

"Seems like Wario and Waluigi would, but Bowser said they were upset over what happened to Mario and Luigi."

"We'd better find them first, then we'll know what happened."

"What do you think, Pauline?"

The woman turned around, broken from her silent thought. "Sure. Find them."

"We should probably start where we saw them, in the forest."

"That was hours ago, Peach. They could be anywhere."

"Well, where do you suggest we start, Daisy?"

"Don't they have some sort of hang-out, girls?"

"Umm…"

"Not that I know of…"

"They're always in a different place…"

Pauline sighed, her patience ebbing away. "We don't have time to ask around. We already wasted a whole day harassing Bowser." 

Peach felt her own patience slipping but forced herself not to retaliate. "We have no other choice but to ask others. I don't have a crystal ball in my castle."

"Uh, ladies? Can we stop arguing?" interjected Daisy.

"We're not arguing," they said simultaneously. Daisy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know this place in Sarasaland…not a great place to make friends but it serves a good drink."

Peach and Pauline stared; Daisy had finally gotten their attention.

"Well I never _had_ any! That's what it says on the sign outside!"

Pauline grinned in spite of herself. "Yeah, sure, Daisy. What about it?"

"There's a secret hideout inside for some of Tatanga's old cronies."

"That scum is still around?"

"Yeah, but they don't bother anyone. Everyone knows their harmless nuts. When they're not in hiding they keep predicting 'the end'."

"Um, excuse me," interrupted Pauline. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but it sounds like a good place to start. Let's go."

~*~

"This is it," said Daisy, ducking a bottle that was chucked out of the broken window.

"It took us all night to get to this dump?" sighed Peach. "I'm exhausted."

Pauline looked up and read the filthy sign over the door. " 'Bad company, good drinks.' Well, you didn't lie, Daisy."

"Told you so," she sniffed. Pauline stepped forward and pushed open the door. A strong, nasty stench greeted them as well as a mix of cursing, jeers, shouts, and whistles.

"Hey, cutie. How's about a smoochie?" 

Pauline looked horrified and disgusted. You would too if a short, ugly Goomba thing said that to you. "You're dreaming, butt breath."

Daisy gulped but summoned her courage and stepped up to the bar, keeping her head low so no one would recognize her.

"What'll it be, sweet thing?"

"I'm not here for a drink. I'm looking for Aster."

The bartender choked. "Aster? W-w-what do you want with-?"

"That cheat still has to uh…pay up from a bet we made."

The bartender did not look convinced. He stared at Daisy then gasped. "I know you! You're Prin-"

Daisy cut him off and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him closer towards her. "I know who I am, you stupid sack of protoplasm!" she growled in his face. "What I need to know is where I can find Aster!"

The bartender gulped noisily and pointed to the ladies room in the far corner. Daisy shoved him away and stepped through the smoke to the ladies room. Peach made a face.

"Daisy, shouldn't we wait until this Aster is done with her business?"

"Aster isn't a girl. Besides, there's a secret knock."

Pauline leaned over and whispered to Peach, "How does she know so much about this stuff?"

Peach shrugged nervously , hoping her royal friend wasn't involved in some kind of Sarasaland mafia. 

Daisy walked up to the door and knocked the beat of "shave and a haircut." 

"That's it?" asked Peach in shock. "That's the secret knock?"

"They're not very original," Daisy shrugged.

"Or very bright," Pauline muttered. The following line of "two bits" answered them and the clicking of the lock brought their attention to the door handle. Very slowly, Daisy turned it to the left…and the floor fell away from their feet.

When they finally landed on an old wood floor, Pauline felt anger rising up in her again. "I hate trap doors!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, my dear." They turned toward the mysterious voice and gasped at a pair of blood red eyes. "You could have used the back door." They looked to a spot in the corner bathed in light; through the window on the door the girls could see steps leading upward.

"Are you Aster?" Daisy asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"That was easy," mumbled Pauline. The eyes came closer until a short, old Kumo standing before them. His eight legs were furry, and he wore an old top hat with a hole punched through the top.

"What do you want?"

"We…we…"

Pauline took over for Daisy. "We need to find Wario and…Whatshisname…"

"Waluigi," finished Peach.

"Yeah, him too."

The Kumo nodded thoughtfully. "Why do you wish to know their whereabouts?"

"None of your business," snapped Pauline. Immediately, twenty more little Kumo's popped out and glared, narrowing their crimson eyes. 

"Anything that has to do with those accursed plumbers is our business," Aster growled.

"We never said anything about Ma-"

"Silence!" he squeaked. "We know that Wario has ties to whom you speak of."

"We hate him!" shouted one.

"Why?" asked Pauline.

"He defeated our master Tatanga and banished us from the kingdom!"

"Then what are you still doing here?"

Aster glowered. "What the plumber doesn't know won't kill him…but now that you've found our secret, master Tatanga will be most displeased."

Daisy sighed. "Your 'almighty ruler' has been gone for years, Aster."

"That's what you think!" cried Aster, holding up a fearsome device in maniacal victory. "Behold! Because of our genius technology, the end is nearing!" At a closer look, the girls found it was just a colander with some silverware sticking out of it.

"What is that?" asked Peach, more amused than frightened.

"Our transmission device back to Tatanga's mother ship! He's been there ever since-"

"Since Mario defeated him, blah blah blah. Look, shorty…" 

"Mario?" shouted something scratchy. "Who dares to say the name of Mario?"

Aster's eyes grew wide. "It is our master! You have angered him!"

Glancing nervously at each other, the Princesses and Pauline found no reasonable answer for the voice, but chose to ignore it. "You're main man isn't coming back, so why don't you save us the time of kicking your butts out of here and tell us where Wario is."

Aster had a look of terror and crazed joy on his face as he shook his head. 

"Did Wario tell you anything?" demanded Daisy.

Aster shook with fear, staring at the colander. Pauline knocked off his hat and grabbed his hairy head, pulling him up. "Did he??"

"Augh! N-no! Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"He was here wasn't he?" Daisy asked.

"No no, I've not seen him since Monday! Oh, I mean…augh!"

"The Marios disappeared on Sunday! He said something about Mario, didn't he?" prodded Peach.

"No! Shh! Don't say that name when our master can hear!"

Pauline shook him angrily. "Tell us what they said or you'll be in a lot worse shape than if your master could get to you!"

Peach looked around. All the other little Kumos were cowering in fear, their red eyes peeking over crates and burlap sacks in terror. "Your friends can't help you Aster. Just tell us what you know and we'll leave you alone!"

"N-no!"

"Or maybe you and your cronies took him?"

"No!"

"Aster!" screamed Daisy. "Tatanga is _not here_! Just _tell us_!"

He gasped noisily and swallowed. "He did say something about M-the one who banished us. He seemed extremely nervous."

"Did he know what happened?"

"He…he said, he saw something, but he was so distraight-"

CRASH. The floor of the bar, or rather the ceiling of the basement, caved in suddenly. The girls ducked as boards, chairs and rugs collapsed on top of them. The dust began to settle, and they heard Aster's voice, pleasantly anxious.

"Ha! Ha ha! Here comes our master now!"

Daisy pulled herself out of the wreckage and glared at the Kumo. "Aster! For the last time, Tatanga is _gone_!" She enunciated every word. "_He is_…not……gone…" Her anger melted away and was replaced with a mix of shock and horror. She stared up into the hole in the ceiling, transfixed.

Peach brushed herself off. "Daisy…what is it?"

When she didn't answer, Peach looked up next to her. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. A huge shadow fell over the building, and something that looked like a spaceship hovered low over the ground…wait. Spaceship?! It began to roar loudly as it lowered even closer to them.

"Daisy, what is that?" shouted Pauline above the noise.

Daisy panted breathlessly like she was about to pass out…until she actually did.

"Daisy!"

A bright beam of white light shot out from the bottom of the fearsome ship and landed right on the three girls.

"Uh oh…" Pauline shielded her eyes and ducked low, grabbing something for leverage. She glanced up when she heard a shout.

"Pauline!"

"Daisy!" The light was so bright, Pauline had to keep her eyes shut. She jumped for the blinding Princess and grabbed her pant leg, holding her back from the force of the beam. This plan seemed to work until a pair of mechanical arms popped out of the ship. One grabbed Pauline's waist, and the other grabbed the Princess. The two were torn apart.

"Pauline!" The girl was dragged upward and into the opening of the ship. The beam of light disappeared and the claws retracted back. 

"No!" Pauline shouted. The ship's engine roared deafeningly and took off in a flash in the blue morning sky, a stark contrast to the dismal, dark basement she was left in. She sighed heavily and stared at the rubble filled ground in shock.

"Oh, great."


	7. Chapter 7

** What? Author's notes? What are these things good for anyway...no one reads them. Sheesh, go on and enjoy the story already. Or you can snore through it. Either way I want you to read it. 8-P**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master, we have her in the holding cell."

"Excellent. Bring her to me."

The evil conqueror Tatanga faced the grand window that looked out over the universe. He looked down on the planet below, grinning to himself. He hated that miserable world, Sarasaland, and had longed to make it his ever since that cursed Mario defeated him. Tatanga and what was left of his minions had retreated, but now he wanted nothing more than revenge. How dare that simple plumber make a mockery out of the great Conqueror? It was time this Mario got what was coming to him. He'd hypnotize anyone and anything that got in his way of killing that nuisance.

He heard the whir of his doors opening then closing, and a voice behind him demanded "What do you want with me?"

Tatanga still stared out the window, grinning slyly. "Isn't it obvious, Princess? I've come to seek my revenge on you and your quaint Sarasaland."

"What are you talking about, I don't rule Sarasaland."

Tatanga chuckled. "Well, well well, it seems my hypnotic powers are working already. You know, Princess," Tatanga began, turning to face her. "I think I should spare you the…what the heck?! You're not Daisy!!"

"Tell me something new," growled Princess Peach, feeling quite irritated. 

~*~

"Daisy, relax. It'll be okay." Pauline tried to calm the hysterical girl, who was pacing nervously and crying.

"She's gone…they took her…"

"Who?"

"Tatanga."

"I keep hearing about this guy…who is he?"

"He…he tried to take my kingdom a long time ago. He hypnotized all my subjects and wanted me to marry him, and it was hopeless until Mario came along, but Mario and Luigi are gone now, so what am I going to do?" 

Pauline silently agreed; it did look rather hopeless…again. Her first instinct was to continue the search without Peach but in her heart she knew that was wrong. _After all, I'm sure Mario misses her._

Pauline glanced back at Daisy when she noticed she had stopped crying. Now she was stomping her feet on the ground and cursing madly at their latest opponent.

"Daisy, get a hold of yourself! Save your energy for the guys who took the Marios!"

Daisy gasped. "What if Tatanga did it?"

Pauline paused. It was possible. Perhaps that was why the Kumo was so hesitant to answer.

"Did Wario ever know about Tatanga?"

"N-no. No, I don't think so," she sniffled. "They are usually in the Mushroom Kingdom although they like harassing me just as much as Peach." Daisy set her jaw determinedly. "We have to save her. Then we'll get the Marios."

Pauline nodded.

"Right?"

"Yeah, right, sure. Definitely."

Daisy picked up the colander, a bent fork falling to the ground. The Kumos left it in the mad rush to escape their master's wrath. "Maybe this thing really does work."

"I highly doubt it," said Pauline with raised eyebrows.

Daisy shook it a little and pointed it in different directions in the sky. "Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me? Peach?"

"Daisy, we need to think of a tangible plan, not play around with some kitchen utensils…"

"Hello? Hello?"

~*~

"Idiots! You've brought me the wrong one!"

"W-we're sorry, s-sir…"

"Sorry is not good enough! Now what are we going to do? No, don't answer that! Just get out of my sight!"

The mechanical door shut after the guards, and Tatanga sighed angrily, glaring at Peach. "The wrong one indeed…"

Peach swallowed, feeling a bit nervous under his stare.

"I don't suppose _you_ know the cursed Mario, do you?"

"Um…I…"

Peach and Tatanga froze when Daisy's crackling voice cut into their awkward conversation. 

"Hello? Peach? Are you there? Anyone?"

Trying to control his rage, Tatanga reached with a trembling hand and picked up his intercom microphone. "Your friend is unavailable at this time. Please hang up and try again."

"Tatanga! You give Princess Peach back or so help me, I'll--

"You'll what? Need I remind you Princess? I am up here and you are down there. You're so far away I can't even pinpoint you on the map. Now is not the time for arguing. Now is the time for cutting deals."

Peach waited nervously for an answer. "What sort of deal?"

"Oh, a fair one of course. I'll give you back this Princess if you give yourself up."

"That's not a fair trade!"

"Oh yes it is. A Princess for a Princess. Blood for blood. Of course, one is more valuable to me than the other…"

"Hey!" Peach shouted indignantly.

The line went scratchy, like a radio trying to find the right station. Finally Daisy's voice managed to be heard. "If…want me, you're…to…get me."

"Excuse me?" growled Tatanga, steaming at the girl's bold attitude.

"If you want me, come…get me."

The purple alien straightened his back. "I don't make deals with brash Princesses."

"Then…deal's off."

Peach cringed a little as Tatanga roared in anger. "Fine!"

"Fine. Give us…two hours."

"Two hours? It took me ten minutes to get light years away from you! Fifteen minutes."

"One hour."

"Fifteen minutes."

"Half an hour. Take it or leave it."

"Grrr…fine! I'll drop her off where I picked her up."

~*~

"Geez, he sounds like a soccer mom," mumbled Pauline.

Daisy turned around. "A what?"

"Thirty minutes, ladies. I bid you farewell."

"Yeah, well, we're waiting for you, stupid alien butthead!" Pauline looked disappointed at Daisy's attempt at an insult, but chuckled anyway. 

"Well, what do you plan to do now, miss bodyguard-in-training?"

Daisy grinned knowingly. "Hook, line and sinker, Pauline. Then we'll have our fish in a barrel."

~*~

Tatanga slammed down his intercom device and roared again. Peach frowned. "Don't you get tired of doing that?"

"Silence, impudent girl! Have you no idea who I am?"

"I know who you are, and I'm not afraid! Mario beat you once, he can beat you again!"

He laughed wickedly in her face. "If that's true, where is he now? I see only your Princess friend attempting to rescue you."

Peach's eyes went wide as realization set in. "You," she breathed.

"Yes, me." He went back to the window, staring at the galaxy idly.

"You!" she screamed. "You did it! You took them!"

He turned around, looking bored. "Took who? Augh!" Peach charged into him and knocked them both on the floor.

"You took them! Give them back, you monster!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…ack! Stop biting!" They rolled on the floor until Tatanga got the better of her and sat on top of her. Peach was determined to get the last word, however. So she punched him.

"Owe!" His hands went up to his face and he growled in pain. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You'll pay for that one." Grabbing her wrists he pulled out a pair of spacey handcuffs and snapped them on securely. He dragged her up and shoved her towards the door; Peach felt like she could have slammed through the strong steel. "When I'm through with you, Princess Daisy will wish she never made this deal."

"What…what are you going to do?" asked Peach, trying to sound as brave as before.

"She'll think you're yourself, but you're not." He walked towards her and she shrank backwards, staring at him. "It will be too easy to mislead her…and once I have Princess Daisy and you, Mario will not resist the temptation to rescue you…then I'll finally have him where I want him."

_So he doesn't have Mario and Luigi_, Peach thought drowsily. This was just Tatanga's way of luring the plumbers out of hiding. The longer she stared at the alien conqueror the more mesmerized she felt. His eyes were so dark, so black…she just couldn't look away.

"Yes," he repeated. "Mario won't resist his Princesses."

"Resist…" Peach slurred as she started to forget where she was.

"Yes, and you should not resist any longer." Peach couldn't remember who she was looking for, or even her own name. _Strange_, she thought. _I know I'm somebody, but I can't remember. Maybe this purple guy will help me figure it out…_

"Who…?"

"Who am I? Why, I'm your ally, Princess. Your _friend_."

"Friend?" 

Tatanga smiled to himself. "Yes. And friends do things for each other. You want to do something for me, don't you?"

When Peach didn't move, he grabbed her chin and raised it up and down. "Yes, you do."

"I do," repeated a disoriented Peach.

Tatanga triumphantly leered over his prisoner. "Excellent."

~*~

"Okay, run this by me again," sighed Pauline in the wreckage of the bar, massaging her temple with two fingers. 

"We're going to get Peach, but I'm not going in her place."

"And just how do you want to pull that off?"

"Easy. We'll dress up the bait in one of my dresses, and while I get Peach, you kick their butts."

"Glad to hear I'm the feminazi," muttered Pauline. "So who's the bait?"

"Well…you'll be kicking their butts…in one of my dresses…"

"Wait, what?! Oh no. No, no, no…_this_ I refuse to do."

"Pauline come on, don't you want to rescue Peach?"

The "yes" took longer to come than Daisy expected. She clenched her fists angrily. "Peach is vital to our search for Mario and Luigi! I don't care if you believe it or not! And…even if she wasn't, she's our…well, she's _my_ friend. And I'm not going to just sit around and let some freakazoid take her away from me and ruin my kingdom again! Now are you going to help me do this or not?"

Pauline nodded immediately to appease the heated Princess. "Fine."

"Good," Daisy smiled. "Now we don't have much time to get to the palace, so we'll have to hurry."

Pauline followed her, climbing over chairs and rotting boards. Better to agree with Daisy than to set her off again. Maybe she'll start warming up to Peach later. "Daisy, what about my hair? They'll never fall for it."

"If they got the wrong Princess the first time, they'll easily goof it up again."

  
  
  
  
**Ah yes. Credit for the word "feminazi" goes to Serebii. Here's your "no-bake" cookie! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
  
**Author's Notes: It's been a while...not compared to some..ahem...but still a while. And I make my triumphant return to the world of fanfiction with this magnificent, poorly written chapter. It's not much, but writer's block and flunking math tests can do strange things to you in the short hours of the afternoon...enjoy.**

  
  
  
  
  
_I'll never leave you…Please don't go…It's only for a while…_

Pauline stared out the bus window idly, watching how the rain ran in rivulets along the glass. She wished her tears could do the same to her face, but there was nothing left. Funny how the weather always seemed to match her mood.

The bus dropped her off at work, and once in the bakery she tied on her apron miserably. She didn't feel like working, she didn't feel like laughing, smiling, eating or sleeping. She didn't feel anything. 

He said he would never leave her. He had left anyway. 

She begged through tears as she read the letter. She didn't know how it reached her without postage and hardly cared. For a week he didn't return her calls, for a week he had gone missing. Finally she received word from him, but it did not rest her heart.

"Pauline," he wrote, "You're never going to believe this, but there was this drain pipe…"

It all seemed so surreal, and she felt nothing but anger. How dare he make up stories to hide whatever he was up to, or whoever he was seeing? She wanted to pitch the muffin tins across the store and into the wall, but she knew she wouldn't feel better. 

"There is unrest here…I feel like these people need my help. Don't worry, it's only for a while…" She believed him when she read that. That assurance was enough to stifle her grief…but only for a while…

"Pauline?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ready?"

"I suppose so," the woman sighed, pulling back her hair and straightening her crown. "Do I look like you?"

"Close enough."

Pauline shot her a glance. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean that…I meant about your hair."

"Oh…" Pauline fingered her dark brown tresses. "They used to be red, ya know…before I colored them."

"Really?" asked Daisy. "My hair is brown for the most part, but it has some red in it once in a while…"

They smiled shyly at this girl talk that somehow came about in spite of their sticky situation. Pauline shrugged. "I guess all we can do now is wait…"

A sonic boom erupted close by and they hit the dirt.

"He's here," Daisy whispered fearfully. 

Pauline reached for her hand instinctively, partly for her own benefit, and gave it a squeeze.

"Go. I'll meet you once I find Peach."

Daisy crawled away into the brush and Pauline stood up, trying to remember that she was a Princess now. Dusting off the golden gown she crept quietly towards the bright lights of Tatanga's ship. 

She stepped into the clearing and held her breath; it was more enormous than she imagined. It was the size of an 8 floor hotel, and it crushed a few houses and trees upon landing. Pauline could only hope there were no citizens inside. 

A gate opened, and just like a sci-fi movie, a platform lowered and hit the ground at an angle. Pauline lowered her head when Tatanga's silhouette appeared.

"I'm surprised you've come so willingly."

She shrugged, stepping forward slowly. "I didn't want to keep you waiting."

He walked closer and she glanced up behind him to see Peach's silhouette as well. She sighed in relief; the Princess was all right and Tatanga was falling for it. 

He stepped so close that Pauline doubted for a moment whether or not she could pull it off. 

"You have me, now give us back the Princess," she said.

"Us?" he asked, eyes growing wide in disbelief and rage. Pauline realized her mistake and grabbed his arm and threw all her weight to the side, flipping the alien onto his back.

"Run, Peach!" 

The Princess didn't move. Pauline was having a hard time with Tatanga. "Peach! Go for it!"

Daisy stepped into the clearing, looking at Peach with surprised eyes. "Well, my job was easy. Come on, let's go-"

She squealed when Peach grabbed her outstretched arm and held it tightly. "Peach! You're hurting me!"

Tatanga and Pauline rolled on the ground, both unarmed and trying to win. "Attack!" Tatanga growled.

The glassy eyed Peach pulled on Daisy's arm and swung her around until she let go and the dizzy girl smacked into the steel landing gear of the ship. She fell, disoriented and groaned. "Peach?"

"Peach, what are you doing?" Pauline screamed. She let down her guard and Tatanga rolled and straddled her.

"Now I have both my Princesses," he leered.

"Sorry, but you're wrong." Pauline threw her legs up over her head, flipping Tatanga and turning the situation backwards. Her dark hair fell loose from her crown and Tatanga stared.

"What the…_which one of you is Daisy??_"

Peach advanced on the real Daisy, cracking her knuckles. Daisy managed to stand up and backed herself against the metal beam of the ship. "Present!" she called hoarsely.

Pauline took advantage of her position and pulled out a sword a fold in the dress, pointing them at the purple alien. "What did you do to Peach?"

He tisked. "So ungrateful. I would think you'd ask what I _didn't_ do…"

She glared and pulled the sword at a new angle, aiming it straight at his eyes. "I didn't ask that, did I?"

Sneering, Tatanga closed his mouth and refused to speak.

"Pauline! I could use a little help!" Daisy cried, ducking Peach's punches and kicks.

"I'll help as soon as this bozo tells me what I want to know!" She yelped, a bright beam of neon green streaking by her an inch away. She looked up at Tatanga's loyal guards, aiming their spacey guns at her. She licked her lips nervously but didn't let up.

"Drop your guns or I'll kill him!"

To her surprise they obeyed. They even threw them at her feet and ran back into the mother ship.

"Idiots…" Tatanga muttered.

"Tell me what you did to Peach!"

"She's under my control now."

Pauline looked up at the floundering Daisy. "He hypnotized her!"

"No kidding!" Daisy squeaked breathlessly, trying to free herself from a headlock.

"Un-do it!" Pauline ordered.

"Look here, young lady. This isn't some kind of computer application. It's a very advanced, psychic ability-"

"I didn't ask for a lecture! Just fix it!"

He sighed. "I can't."

Pauline deflated, still holding the small sword. "You're on your own, Daisy!"

The poor girl landed not far from her, rolling in the dust and lying unconscious. "Daisy! Daisy, get up!"

"Slave! Drag her to my ship!"

Peach followed her master's orders, her dull eyes staring at the fall Princess. Pauline snatched Daisy's leg as it passed, still sitting on Tatanga. "Peach, let go!"

Peach pulled on Daisy's arms wordlessly.

Pauline grunted with effort, she didn't know Peach was so strong. "Think about…what you're…doing!"

"I'm serving my master Tatanga."

Pauline had had enough of tug-of-war. She let go of Daisy's leg and stood up, grabbing a gun and firing it into the air. "Peach!"

The hypnotized Princess stopped and glared.

"Peach stop it! Don't listen to him anymore!"

Tatanga stared at the sky. "Uh oh…"

"What?" snapped Pauline. 

"That laser beam you just shot will fall back to earth with a much faster trajectory and much larger-"

"In English, bozo!"

He scrambled up, drawing an X in the ground with his foot. "Stand here…and you're going to die. So long!" He ran to his ship, but his stupid, loyal subjects had already initiated take-off. He roared in rage as it lifted off the ground, flying up and skimming the tree tops of the forest nearby. "Hey! You forgot something!" He growled, "…You will all pay for that!"

"How much ground will the explosion cover?"

Tatanga sighed nervously and raised his eyes to the sky, calculating in his head. "…A lot."

Pauline made a face then ducked as Peach's foot whisked by her head. "Peach, we have to go!"

"Not until master says so," she answered monotonously.

Pauline looked at Tatanga, searching for help. "Well?"

He frowned in thought. "…meh. I'd rather be rid of you all anyways."

Pauline collared him. "Then at least tell us where the Marios are!"

"How should I know?" he asked incredulously.

"You really don't have them?"

"If I did, you would have been invited to their execution."

Pauline frowned. "What is it with evil minds killing off their nemesis? Whoa!"

Pauline felt herself flip over, and she gasped for air. Peach stood over her, holding the almost forgotten sword.

"Whoa, Peach! I thought you hated me but is this really necessary??"

"Kill her," Tatanga growled, grinning wickedly. Peach spoke not a word as she raised the sword in both hands over her head. Pauline shut her eyes, her brain working in overdrive at the last moment.

"M-Mario doesn't love you!" she blurted.

Nothing happened, and she opened one eyes tentatively. Now Peach really glared, but the dullness had left her eyes. "Why you little…"

"Mmm…pretty." Daisy had barely wakened and was staring at a bright green comet streaking through the sky. 

"We're gonna be pretty ugly if we stay here any longer!" Pauline screamed. She stood up and grabbed Peach's hand, Daisy's too and dragged them up. "What's happening?" asked Peach, terribly confused.

"One of Tatanga's weapons backfired…literally! Come on, we gotta go!" 

"Slave! Kill them!" cried Tatanga, losing control. Peach snatched up a sword and pushed him against a tree. She thrust the blade towards him then smiled, satisfied at how the point had pinned the sleeve of his shirt to the wood.

"Hey! I order you to release me!"

Peach grinned and ran off. "Adios!"

"Wait!" Tatanga wailed.

They ran into the dusky forest as fast as their feet would carry them, occasionally glancing up at the death star that came ever closer.

"Shouldn't we save him, too?"

"No way!" panted Daisy. "Not after what he did to us."

"But what if he knows anything about the Marios?"

"Trust me, he doesn't!" Peach said breathlessly.

Daisy tripped and fell to the forest floor, shouting something as the green mass of laser screamed in for a landing. Pauline and Daisy ran back to help, their eyes glued on the comet. They exchanged fearful glances and without a thought, shielded Daisy on the ground. It hit the earth with a sonic force that sent them flying, even from their distance, and after the fireworks everything was dark.

  
  
  
  
  
**I know, I know, _I KNOW!!!_ Nothing about the Marios. Just stick with me, all right?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: *grumble* Why do I even bother with this no-selling waste of space...oh, hey. Yes, I'm back. And kicking! Which means I'm kicking myself for starting this story in the first place. What a waste of time. For all of you who were hoping for a total Robin-Lee-knockout-story (which doesn't happen often) you will be sorely dissapointed. **

With a heavy heart I tell you that am writing this story in the most crappy of ways. It takes no thought whatsoever because I have no time whatsoever for crap such as this. So those of you who have come this far, congrats. If you make it to the end, you're awesome. ^_^ I hope this chapter enthralls you and makes you dance like there's no tomorrow. 8P

  
  
  
  
  
Daisy woke up slowly, a terrible headache plaguing her. She felt something on top of her and squirmed, squealing. 

"Ah! Get off of me!"

"Ugh…"

"Getoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgetoff--"

"Daisy! It's just me!"

The girl looked up and saw Peach's face. Then she proceeded to scream again.

"Ah! Zombie Peach!!"

"What?"

Pauline sat up as well, restraining Daisy. "Hey, it's okay now, she's not a zombie anymore."

Releif flooded her face. "Whew. That's a relief!"

"I wasn't aware I was ever a zombie," said a confused Peach, scratching her head.

"Tatanga hypnotized you…you were trying to kill us," Pauline stated casually, as if commenting the weather.

Peach brushed herself off and looked around. "Wow, that comet sure did a number on Sarasaland."

Daisy sighed sadly. "I hope my palace is all right."

Peach patted her back. "Don't worry, we were far from it when the explosion went off."

"We've got a bigger problem, ladies. We still don't know where Wario and Whatshisname are, and Aster is probably long gone now."

"We'll find them. Come on." Daisy stood up with her mind made up and started walking back to the crater in search of the kooky Kumo.

"Hey Pauline. Was I really a zombie?"

"Yep."

"Well if I tried to kill you, I'm sorry."

Pauline raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to traitors."

Peach stopped in her tracks for a moment, hurt and confused until she realized Pauline was not talking about her. Sighing, she continued on, keeping a small distance between herself and the two girls ahead of her. _I hope Mario is okay..._

Daisy gasped and stared into the distance. "No, don't tell me…" She ran ahead of them, towards a once tall building on the horizon.

"Where is she off to?"

They followed after until they stopped at a ruin, watching Daisy cry into the ash.

"Nooo!"

"Oh Daisy, I'm so sorry," Peach patted her shoulder sadly.

"Why did it blow up the recreation center?? Now I'll never play badminton again!"

Pauline rolled her eyes a bit, surveying the rest of the damage. "It seems like Tatanga is gone for good--oof!"

The Princesses were oblivious to Pauline's dangerous situation. "I'm sure you can build a new one, Daisy."

"Not like this one!" she sniffled sadly. "We'll never get the funding for a new gladiator arena!"

"Mff!"

"I bet Pauline would have enjoyed--huh?"

Peach turned and saw Wario and Waluigi dragging off Pauline, each carrying two arms or two legs. She glowered and charged over at them.

"You let her go!" She took a swing and missed, landing on her stomach and getting a face-full of grass. Pauline rolled her eyes and shouted under the gag. "Mm mph, mm!"

"What was-a that?" asked Wario.

"Mmmmm!"

"She sounds a bit angry, bro!"

Wario laughed. "What's a-she gonna do? Kick our butts?"

The fat one spoke too soon. His legs flew out from under him and he dropped his end of Pauline. Both fell with a grunt and Wario looked to the sky to see and upside-down Peach above him, her eyebrow raised as well as her staff. 

"No, _I'm_ gonna kick your butts!"

Waluigi looked a little less sure of himself and decided to make a break for it…dragging Pauline behind him by her ankles.

"Mmph!" she grunted with every rock that hit her head. 

"Drop her!" screamed Daisy as she leaped incredibly and landed on Waluigi's back. He _did_ drop her and started running in a frenzy to rid of the Princess that was tugging on his mustache mercilessly. 

"Owe owe owe owe!"

"Where are they?? What have you done with my Luigi??"

"Owe, how should I know? _Owe!_"

"Where are they?" demanded Peach.

"I don't a-know anything!" Wario cried, shielding himself with his arms. 

"You're won't have _anything_ to know once I'm through beating you senseless!!" 

Waluigi meanwhile, was so busy spinning around in circles to get rid of Daisy, had fallen to the dust, extremely dizzy.

"Tell us where they are!" Daisy repeated.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid with me!"

Pauline had removed the gag from her mouth and sat up, holding her head and rubbing it sorely.

Peach narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to ask for the last time, Wario. What have you done with Mario and Luigi?"

"But I didn't do it!"

"Then who did?"

"If I tell you, I'm-a dead-a man!"

"You're a dead man if you _don't_ tell me!"

Wario closed his eyes painfully in reserve. "She did it."

"She who?"

"I don't-a know her name. She…"

Pauline interrupted. "No, come on. We'll finish this as soon as we get comfortable."

With the Princess's help, Pauline had successfully tied both brothers to a lone tree with Daisy's chain. 

"Now, you were saying?"

"Saying what?"

Peach kicked up her foot and placed it squarely on his neck. "You said something about a she…"

Wario choked. "She did it."

"What's her name?"

"I told you, I don't-a know!"

"Do we know her?"

"Not exactly."

"We need real answers, big butt." Pauline crossed her arms. "Who is she?"

"I don't know. She was like a-nothing I've ever seen--"

"Yeah!" interrupted Waluigi. "We were just a-peekin through their window and we saw her take a-Mario!"

"You _saw_ her?" asked Daisy. "What does she look like?"

"…black."

"Just black?"

"Yeah, like a shadow or something!"

"Where did she take them?" asked Peach.

"I don't a-know. But…she saw me. I left as soon as I could, cause I thought I was a-next. I never seen anything like it."

Peach lowered her foot. "Go on."

"There's nothing more to tell! That's all I know! Honest!"

"Where can we find her?"

"How should we know?" asked Waluigi. "We never seen her before!"

"I'm not feeling your cooperation anymore," growled Pauline, drawing out one of her swords. 

Wario's eyes grew big. "That's all we know! That's all we know! The only thing I can tell you is to check you're a-history books, cause she may be from-a the Dark Times!"

Peach stepped back a little, a horrified look on her face. 

_The Dark Times? No...anything but that._

"Now let us-a go."

"We're not finished with you," said Pauline. 

"Yes, we are," Peach whispered. "Let them go."

Daisy reluctantly removed them from the chain. "If you cross our path again, you'd better pray that you'll stay in one piece!"

Pauline watched them run into the distance, then looked at Peach, who still seemed in shock. "Peach, what's wrong? What were those Dark Times Wario was talking about?"

The Princess raised her head sadly, and faintly said, "We may be dealing with something stronger than we imagined."

~*~

Arms bound in front of him, Mario grunted painfully as he and his brother were thrown facedown on a cold, slate floor. Blinking away the stars, he dizzily lifted his head, but didn't get very far when it was forced back down again.

"You dare to look into the face of the one who--"

"Enough, _slave._ If he dares to look, we must not hinder his efforts."

Mario was starting to doubt it was worth the effort, but Luigi had beaten him to it.

"It's too dark, I can't see anything."

"Foolish man. You're looking straight at me." Luigi slowly pushed himself up to his knees and raised his eyes upward. 

If you've ever lit a candle, then blown it out again, you've noticed the smoke that follows the extinguished flame. It curls, waves, cuts through the clean air gently and slowly. There was black, pitch black mist just like a candle's smoke. It hung like a shapeless cloak, but it was always waving, always moving. Within the mist was a face so white it almost looked like a mask. The face had no ears, and no eyes. It its place was emptiness, black as ebony. Only its mouth and nose were fully defined. Luigi stared at the sockets uneasily.

"What is the matter? Never seen a girl dressed in black before?"

Mario sat up and stared with his brother. "Who are you?"

The black shadow seemed to take a bow. "I am Mistyk." She raised her head, still curtsied, her white face grinning eerily. "And you are the famous Mario Brothers?"

They just watched her suspiciously as she floated around them casually, inspecting them from head to toe.

"Of course you are," she chuckled.

"What do you want with us?" asked Mario.

Mistyk began to giggle at this question. Her laughter grew louder and louder until Luigi demanded "What's so funny?"

Mistyk was suddenly eye-level with the plumber, her expression serious. "_Want_ you? Want _you_? My dear boy, I _need_ you two for my plans."

"So stop playing around and just tell us, your foggy freakness," Luigi spat out. Mistyk slowly straightened, emotionless and stared at him. Like a hand, a tendril of her misty cloak reached under Luigi's chin and raised it upward.

"It isn't polite," she began icily. "To call names at those…less fortunate than you." Mario watched her step back a few paces and found himself frozen rigid. Her presence seemed to demand attention, and her tone inflicted fear on his heart. He dared not move.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you Luigi?" The mist released the plumber's chin, but hovered around his face. Without warning it rushed forward, entering his nose and mouth rapidly, causing him to gasp noisily then hold his breath.

"If you can't say anything nice…"

The plumber's chest heaved once.

"…don't say anything at all."

Eyes as big as saucers, Luigi grasped his throat clumsily with his bound hands. Mario kneeled next to him urgently.

"Luigi, Luigi breath! Breathe, Luigi!" Despite Mario's pleas, all his brother could manage was a strangled sigh. Mario watched in horror as the black fog, like a hand of death, reemerged from Luigi's mouth slowly. He turned to Mistyk, eyes wild. 

"What are you doing to him?"

She cocked her head innocently. "It's not any of _my_ doing. Blame the 'freaky fog' that is stealing his breath away…literally." 

Luigi shut his eyes tight and tried listening to Mario. Everything sounded like it was being said from behind a brick wall. He remembered this feeling. It was the same feeling he had when he tried to reach the telephone, only this time the mist was taking its time, like it enjoyed killing him. Another sigh of breath escaped him as Mario placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Luigi! Breath in, Luigi! Breath _in_!"

He couldn't.

"You know, I once heard that you two were known as the _Super_ Mario Brothers…and look at you now. Not bad for a couple of washed up plumbers…but you certainly don't look super to me," brooded Mistyk mockingly. "No hero would _dare_ disrespect his elders."

Mario jumped up and rushed towards her. "You monster! Leave him alone!"

Mistyk suddenly raised a resemblance of an arm and Mario skidded to a halt, her inky black hand inches from his face.

"Don't make me do anything I might regret later."

"Please," whispered Mario. "Stop it!"

Mistyk carelessly glanced over his shoulder and the dying young man, his face scarlet red, his body trembling. 

"Apologize on his behalf."

"He's sorry." Mario said bitterly, about to burst with anger.

Mistyk threw one last glance, then dropped her hand. Luigi dropped to the floor, choking and gasping as Mario rushed to his side. He held his face in his still bound hands. "Luigi…you're breathing? Talk to me."

Still gasping erratically, his little brother nodded, then wheezed, "Yeah."

A shadow as black as night fell on the brothers as Mistyk hovered over them.

"Perhaps, young man, you should think twice before you speak. What you say could have lasting effects on you…" She gazed at Mario. "Or your brother." The white face whipped up. "Take them back!" 

  
  
  
  
**Mistyk's name is pronounced mist-EEK. I had to point that out. And the plot thickens! I just love original villians. ^_^ **


End file.
